YOU DID WHAT?: One-shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Taken from the episode 'White Rice'. What if Francine hadn't been so forgiven as the episode? After all, Stan had basically rewrote her entire life and forced her to be nothing but a common housewife, friendless and clinging on to a family that barely care's for her. So, why, should she stay with a man, who doesn't see her as a person?


YOU DID WHAT!?

Summary: Taken from episode 'White Rice'. What if Francine hadn't been so forgiven as the episode? After all, Stan had basically rewrote her entire life and forced her to be nothing but a common housewife, friendless and clinging on to a family that barely care's for her. So, why, should she stay with a man, who doesn't see her as a person? In fact, why should she stay in the house, at all!?

Author Note: I recently watched this episode and had to press my lips at how easy Francine forgave Stan for taking her entire life away from her and accepting, what Stan made her into. This story could have easily gone somewhere. It could have become an awesome arc but instead American Dad used it, for just one episode and the ending sucked.

So here's my version.

So I do not own American Dad.

Enjoy!

"YOU BASTARD!"

Came the voice of Francine, followed by the sound a fist hit a face.

It came as no surprise that the rest of the family, heard the noise and quickly went to the Kitchen to see what was going on.

Sure, Francine and Stan had their fights, but this fight sounded serious.

They all found their way to the doorway and were stunned to see Stan on the floor clenching his sides in pain.

They were further shocked to see Francine kick him in the stomach with her pink high heel's, they couldn't imagine the pain Stan must be feeling from the blow.

"Woah, what's going on?" Hayley said.

"Yeah, mom?" Steve said.

While Roger and Klaus looked on with wide eyes.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?' Francine screamed, making them all take a step back. "This bastard has been using Hypnotism on me for the past 20 years! He basically rewrote, any part of me that he didn't like, so I would be his perfect little housewife! I USED TO BE A COMEDIAN! I USE TO HAVE A LIFE! I COULD HAVE HAD FRIENDS! BUT INSTEAD I HAVE TO GET DRUNK, JUST SO I CAN IMAGINE THEM!" tear's started falling down her eyes.

Just how different would her life, be if Stan hadn't 'fix' her for the past 20 years?

"But my hypnotist said, I don't like change" Stan said, finally recovering.

"You know what, Stan? F*uck, your Hypnotist!" Francine said, as they all let out a gasp, it wasn't every day that Francine swore.

"Francine. You swore" Stan said, taken back.

"Yeah, what of it? You, F*ucking bastard!" She said.

"Woah, I think, we all to need to calm down and make up" Roger said, seeing the tension in the room.

Hayley and Steve had never seen their mother this mad.

What they didn't know, was that Francine had been suppressing her anger for year's, whenever Stan did something stupid.

It got to a point where they all assumed, she would forgive him easily, when in actual fact, it just added to the anger she already had, bottled up inside her, from Stan's last screw up.

But finding out about this...

Was the fine straw, that broke the camel's back.

Francine could no longer cool herself down, it was just too much.

BECAUSE, HOW DARE HE!

" **Shut up, Roger.** " She hissed, and seeing the look in her eyes, they could have swore they heard Roger wimpier.

"Now, me and Stan are going to settle this, right and here, and right now" She said, turning to glare at Stan, with her hands on his hips.

From the look in her eyes, Stan felt like he couldn't say "We'll deal with this tomorrow, honey. I promise" like usual, only for it to never come, because she would forget about it later, after a couple of months.

"Stan" She began. "Do you know, that out of all the craziness you put me through, over the year's, this one has taken the cake" her eyes made it impossible for anyone to speak, as she said. "Do you know, I stare out of the window, every day, just wondering why my life is like this. Why the only joy's that I find in life, are taken away from me, shortly after I discover them? I live with an ungrateful family who I have to cook for and a husband who doesn't even know what a wife really is! so let me tell you Stan. A WIFE IS NOT AN OBJECT BUT A PERSON!"

Now, they were all taking a step back.

"Now, Francine..." Stan began, only to be shut up by a death glare sent his way.

"And do you know how different my life could have!?" She said, "I would, have made money! I would have had a job! 'We', wouldn't have to live in this house and could, actually afford something bigger, because we are both work! Hell, I would even have a life, outside of this family! I wouldn't always be craving for attention, because I would have got it! Because, if I make my own money, that mean's I wouldn't have to care about how yout spend money, because we wouldn't have to shear it!"

By now the family had begun to drone her out, she was getting too 'ranty' for them.

"Uh huh" Stan said, as Francine continued to rant while he thought about, what to watch tonight, so by the time he came to, he heard.

"So kid's, chose!" Francine said. "It's either me or him."

"What!?" Stan said, not understanding.

"I refuse to live in the same house, as somebody who think's human being are his puppets!" She said.

"Francine, you can't be serious" Stan said.

"Mom, we can't chose between you and dad" Steve said.

"Steve is right" Hayley said. "We can't chose between the two of you. We love you both"

"Well, you sure don't show it!" Francine snapped back.

"Hey, can't I say something?" Clause said.

"NO!" The whole family said, as the fish began to grumble and move his fish bowl away.

"Francine, this is crazy" Roger said, "So what, if Stan's has been destroying all your hopes and dream's for the past twenty year's? You should still..." And it was at this point, that he finally heard himself out loud and said. "Sorry, Stan, but your screwed up big time with this one" before walking out of the kitchen.

"Roger!" Stan said, as the alien continued walking, Roger was actually taking Francine side!

"Hmph, so both of you, can't decide, huh?" Francine said, looking at Steve and Hayley, making them all turn back to her. "Than, I'll just make it easy for you" she walked right by her, so called family, that wouldn't even exist, if it wasn't for her.

And when they finally caught up to her, they found her packing her stuff into a suitcase.

"Francine, your being ridiculous" Stan said, "We can easily talk this out"

"Oh, **now** you want to talk?!" She said, with venom. "Or is this another ploy for me to lower my guard, so you can find another hypnotist that would make me magically forget my anger towards you by next week? What other change's, will you make, now, Stan? How about my desire to have my parents over, more often?"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh..." Stan said, looking away.

"That's what I thought" Francine said, finishing packing her stuff, grabbing her bag and walking right up to Stan and the kids and saying. "Well, good, everybody. I doubt you'll be seeing me again." Before looking at Stan and saying. "By the way, when I get my own place and I have enough money to hire a Lawyer. Expect, divorce paper's to follow softly afterwards."

And Stan blinked before he laughed, thinking she was joking.

After all, there was no way, she was angry enough to go through with divorcing him, sure there was that one time but that wasn't out of anger.

He was convinced that deep down, she was still madly in love with him.

Having that in his mind, he put up no fight, when she tried to leave, dragging her suitcase down the stairs and walking through the front door.

Second's later, they all heard the sound of a car starting up, as Francine drove away.

They weren't even aware, she could drive.

"Did, mom, just leave?" Steve said, before turning to his dad and saying."What the hell, dad!

"'What the hell' is right. You literally let mom, walk right out of the door and drive away!" Hayley said, he was a trained CIA agent, for Christ sake, he could have stopped their mother, without any trouble.

"Exactly." Stan said, getting surprised looks from both of his two children. "Let her have some freedom, you'll see. She just need's some time to cool down. She not really going, to go through with any of that. She will come crawling back to us, once she run's out of money, and all will be forgive."

And both Steve and Hayley looked at each other, uncertain.

"Are you sure, dad?" Steve said. "Mom, looks even more pissed than usual."

"Steve, you shouldn't worry" Stan said, "Everything, will be fine, you'll see" before closing the door. "Your mother just needs some space." Before suggestion.

"So what are we eating, tonight?"

Just than, Roger came semi downstairs and said. "You know... Blake's Lotaburger, just opened nearby. I heard the burger's are enormous."

Making them all look at him, with silence in the air.

"….You know... just putting out there." Roger said, before going back up stairs.

Once he was gone, they all looked at each other.

Nobody had any objections.

It was Blake's Lotaburger, it was.

#2 weeks later#

"Hey, dad" Havley said, coming down from the stairs but what she saw next, froze her in her tracks.

The one tidy living room had become a pig stein, pig were literally running around, and her father was in the middle of it all, unshaven and clearly drunk.

"What the hell!?" She said, running to the last step.

"He's, been like this, since yesterday" Clause said, swimming in his own filth, usually Francine cleaned his bowl, but she wasn't here, so he had never felt so dirty in his entire life. "He refuse's to believe Francine isn't coming back"

"She is too" Stan answered sloppy, through a drunken haze. "She, can't get enough of me"

"Whatever" Hayley said, walking out of the door, where It was fresher and more cleaner.

#2 month's later#

The family had finally persuaded Stan, to get out of the house and go back to work.

The CIA had kindly provided them with a car, until they could get their hands on their own since Francine took theirs.

Stan was finally back on his feet.

"Dad. I've got to say, I'm proud of you" Hayley said, "You must have finally admitted to yourself that Mom, left and now we can heal from this and become stronger as a family."

"Yeah, what you just said. It took me time, but I think I've finally come to term's with it" Stan said.

Unknown to the whole family, he had activated Francine's tracking chip, that he had secretly installed into her when she was asleep, year's ago.

They were driving straight for her.

Where he hoped to 'persuade' her to come home, the house can never achieve that special shine without her and he didn't want to spend more money on fast food, everybody else's cooking was just terrible, and they were really adding on the pound's, because of the fat, going into their bodies.

"Oh, here we are" Stan said, parking right in front of a...

Bakery?

There was a long silence once they saw it, which was understandable since Stan had told them they were going to some place fun.

Going to be a bakery, was Mom's level of fun, not theirs.

"Wait a minute, this place isn't fun. In fact this place suck's. Oh...we're, here to see Francine, aren't we?" Roger said, quickly figuring this out and Stan suddenly silence was all he needed to know, before getting out of the car and saying. "Well, since were staying here for a bit. We might as well get some actually pastry's and eat them."

"Oh, I wonder, what kind of donuts they sell" Klaus said, wanting to go outside but knowing it would be dangerous for him, especially if he lunged out of the window still in his bowl, so he said. "Hayley, can you be a dear and carry me?"

"Whatever" Hayley said, carrying him.

"Oh, boy, I wonder if they have superhero themed cup cakes or other food!" Steve said, making the best of it and getting out of the car, Stan was right behind him, whipping out his CIA portal tracker.

They all entered the small little store and Stan immediately split from the rest of his family in favor of following the tracker's direction's.

"That's odd, the distance is rapidly decreasing, it's almost as if she coming this way" he said, just before he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was goin..." His speech was cut of, when he saw who he had bumped into.

It was a blond haired women in a purple, large v neck, dress, that was only up to her knee's, and more importantly, instead of reeking of desperation, this women was actually smiling.

It took Stan mere seconds to realize who he was looking at and what a shock it was, as he said.

"My god, Francine, is that you?"

"Hello, Stan"

And scene!

Now for some sleep, please review.


End file.
